Ryo Sarutobi
First Name Ryo Last Name Sarutobi IMVU Username Necrose Nickname (optional) "The Demon Eyed Guardian of The Ash" Age & Date of Birth 18 (July 12th) Gender Male Ethnicity Japanese '' 'Height' ''6'0 Weight 210 Blood Type A'' 'Occupation' ''Shinobi Scars/Tattoos None at the moment Affiliation Ikotsugakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Ryo is sort of anti-social, but he opens up when he really gets close with a person. Ryo will sometimes come out of his shell and if he thinks a person is worth befriending. Even though Ryo is quiet and keeps to himself when he entered into a battle and really getting into it or having his own blood spilled Ryo will turn into a different person often giggling or laughing psychotically during battle. '' 'Nindo (optional)' ''( What is your Character known to say? ) * "I will protect protect the future of my village and my clan with my life." Bloodline/Clan The '''Sarutobi clan' (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku)'' Family Father: Kai Sarutobi (Died in battle) Mother: Azumi (Alive) Ninja Class ' '' ''Jonin '''''Element One Fire Release''' (火遁, Katon, English TV: Fire Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon.'' Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage. The art of having the flames obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult. he chakra nature is common among shinobi within the Sarutobi clan andUchiha clan, the latter having been noted to hold a natural affinity for it. '''''Element Two Earth Release''' (土遁, Doton, English TV: Earth Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock.'' Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier orlighter. This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence.456 Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra. '''''Weapon of choice Tanto (Rarely used) Strengths Ninjutsu, Strength, Speed Weaknesses Taijutsu, Genjutsu, '' 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' ''Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Jutsu List Ninjutsu: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_TechniqueSummoning Technique (C-Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_TechniqueBody Flicker Technique (D-Rank) Fire Release: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Flame_TechniqueFire Release: Great Flame Technique (C-Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_TechniqueFire Release: Phoenix Fire Technique (C-Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Pile_BurningFire Release: Burning Ash Pile (B-Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Flower_Nail_CrimsonFire Release: Phoenix Fire Shuriken Technique (B-Rank) http://narutoshinobicrossroads.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Clone_Technique?venotify=createdFire Release: Ash Clone Technique (A-Rank) Earth Release: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_SpearEarth Release: Iron Skin (B-Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_WallEarth Release: Earth Wall (B-Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Bedrock_CoffinEarth Release: Bed Rock Coffin (B-Rank) Summons When Ryo was a Chunin he read in a scroll about the Summoning Technique and tried to preform it. Failing he was reverse summoned to Mahō No Mori (Mystic Forest) where on his arrival he ran into a giant monkey and his son training. After a a trial of test and a battle with Kenta the giant monkey, Ryo was awarded a contract with both of the creatures. Kenta:' A large monkey that stand about seven feet tall and is skilled in Taijutsu aswell as Wind Release. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough'Wind Release:' Great Breakthrough: Used in combo with any of Ryo's Fire Releases in order to make an ever more destructive fire attack. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Wind_Cutter_Technique'Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique:' Kenta kick which such force he uses wind from his kick infused with chakra to use this Technique ''Monkey Barrage: Kenta Throws a combo of kicks at the target the last one launching them into the air as Kenta used his speed to flicker above them flipping forward landing one last kick throwing the target back down into the ground'' ''Shin: Kenta's son, a small toddler sized monkey that sits on Ryo's shoulder. Shin is not skilled in any fighting style but used the power of nature to track targets. He will close his eyes and go into a meditation type state while on Ryo's shoulder and call out the locations of the targets.'' ''Allies/'''Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information ''Ryo was born to Kai Sarutobi and his wife Azumi. Kai was a Jonin in the village, a well respected Shinobi and Clan Elder of the Sarutobi Clan. Not much was known about Ryo's mother Azumi, Ryo only recalled his parents saying she was from a clan that was not well known. Ryo got his slicked back green hair from his mother and her blue eyes, the rest of his traits he got from his father. Rto also got from his mother his unique green flames that used with all of his Fire Release Techniques. Ryo was born with a small deformity that turned the whites of his eyes black, often the people of the village called him The demon eyed kid. Being an only child Ryo was pretty spoiled and was given anything and everything he could want or need. At a young age his father trained him in the way of the Shinobi preparing him for the life ahead of him. When he came of age Ryo was enrolled in the Shinobi Academy. Once he graduated he was put into a squad with two other Genin and a Jonin teacher. After a few years of being a Genin and going on missions with his Squad Ryo took the Chunin exams where he ended up becoming a Chunin. A year after becoming Chunin Ryo's father was killed on a mission where he was ambushed by rogue Shinobi while asleep. After Ryo learned of his father's death he began training even more in order to take revenge on the Shinobi who killed his father if he ever were to find out who they were. While training he developed new Secret Ash Techniques based off the original ones of his clan in hopes of carrying on his father's legacy in some way. After being Chunin for awhile Ryo was promoted to Jonin where he would soon be given a squad of his own. ''